The present invention relates to a device for associating a pair of planar parallel panels of any thickness, particularly to provide walls for exhibition stands and the like.
As is known, in the above specified field there is generally the need to divide the exhibition area by means of dividing walls made of panels which can also be used as support for drawings, posters and the like. Such panels must be suitable to form walls of different dimensions and geometries according to the requirements of the exhibition. Furthermore, in order to reduce setup costs, it is obviously necessary that said panels be easy and rapid to assemble and disassemble. The systems currently in use to provide said diving walls do not entirely meet these requirements.